


Mission: Annie Leonhardt

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Broken Friendships, Canon Compliant, Extreme Cannon Divergence, Gen, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, People get hit a lot btw, Tags May Change, buried gays
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-17 17:17:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16520663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In where Bertolt and Reiner successfully capture Eren and Ymir the first time and get back Marley. Only to get sent back to retrieve the Female Titan: Annie LeonhardtOr lots of angst and comfort and hidden gays.UPDATE PLEASE READ!!: THIS STORY WILL CONTINUE AFTER NANOWRIMO IS FINISHED. I want to be able to edit and maybe play scenarios out differently





	1. How it Came to Be

When Annie had crystallized for the first time, Bertolt thought he was going to start bawling. Annie was a person that he looked up to. Well, more down considering that he towered over her by a full foot. He looked over to where Reiner was standing and his eyes widened. Reiner wasn’t upset about it. He almost looked… Happy. Bertolt reacted without thinking. He kicked Reiner in the knee and dragged him behind an old building.

“What the hell is wrong with you?” Bertolt spat out words like venom from his teeth.

When Reiner didn’t respond, he decked him. Hard. The other man’s head reeled back and stayed there. Reiner shoved Bertolt off of him and stood with his hand to his face. Hurt.

“If you want me to feel bad or something, it’s not gonna happen,” he spat. Reiner drew his mouth into a thin line and started to heal his broken nose. The two men made eye contact then, Reiner turned sharply on his heel and walked away. Bertolt blinked and still saw red. He still wanted to kick the shit out of his best friend. He reacted again by punching the wall once. Twice. Three times. Leaning his head against the brick and crying softly, he could feel someone’s eyes on him. Bertolt slowly turned his head and his eyes met with Reiner's. He felt his stomach curl into a knot and more tears spilled down his face.

Reiner approached him and wrapped his arms around Bertolt’s torso.

“You hate me,” Bertolt choked out.

“Bertl, don’t be dumb. I could never hate you. Ever.”

Bertolt closed his eyes and slowly melted into the other man’s arms.

****

Bertolt, I’ve been holding back for too long. I’ve been holding _us_ back for too long. We’ve been here for too long.”

Eren looked back at them, his eyes wide in fear and a nervous smile on his face.

“You’re joking. You guys are joking,” Eren muttered to himself.

“Yeah he’s just **joking**. Reiner’s really tired today, guys,” Bertolt was quick to respond. He looked over to the rest of the group. Mikasa’s eyes widened as she put the pieces together. She dashed forward, blade in each hand,

“Eren, RUN!” She released one blade from a handle and it flew into Reiner’s arm, cutting his hand off. Next, she sliced the side of Bertolt’s neck and he fell to the concrete, clutching his jugular. Mikasa stood on top of him getting ready to finish him off when Reiner suddenly came up and shouldered her off with all his might. She almost flew off the wall, using the ODM gear to stay on the side.

“REINER ARE WE REALLY DOING THIS?! RIGHT HERE? RIGHT NOW?”

“We **have to.** ”

Electricity sparked and flew around them as their titan forms started to form. Bertolt spared one last look at Eren and saw nothing but utter betrayal and hurt on his face.

****

Reiner was losing and Eren was kicking his ass. He was literally getting the armor crushed off of his face. Every time he tried to get up Eren just squeezed harder and crumbled his face more. Bertolt grabbed Ymir and did the only thing he could think of.

He released himself and fell, engulfing both Reiner and Eren.

****

“Oh my god. We actually did it. We’re really at this point,” Bertolt started and when Reiner cut him off,

“We need to leave **NOW**. They’re probably already after us and plotting a way to get Eren  back,”

Bertolt nodded in agreement and turned to where Eren was still passed out while Ymir had been sitting up and listening.

“So, where is it exactly we’re heading?” She asked solemnly. Bertolt grimaced,

“Marley.”

Several hours later, they were viewing the ocean’s horizon and wondering where the hell they anchored the boat and if it was still there. Reiner’s titan scooped up the three humans and placed them on his head. Then, he started to wade into the water. It was up to about his shoulders when he found where the anchored boat was. Reiner lifted them onto the boat before exiting his titan and having Bertolt help him up.

****

It was several hours later and Bertolt was sitting on the deck keeping lookout when Reiner joined him.

“We’re actually here.”

“Yeah. We kidnapped two people in return for four years of glory. What the fu_k have we done, Reiner,” Bertolt breathed out. The blond was silent and a frown spread onto his face. The water glistened black with silver highlights beaming off of it. A chilly breeze made Bertolt shudder and he spoke again,

“How do you think Eren is going to die?” The question seemed to catch Reiner off-guard and he answered simply.

“He’s gonna get eaten and scream the entire time.” His answer sliced into reality hard enough to make tension bleed out of the atmosphere. They both sat on the deck for a while when Reiner spoke this time,

“Ymir’s still awake.”

“Yeah, I can hear her. You know, it’s not like her to cry. I did that to her. She won’t see Historia ever again and I could hear her scream Ymir’s name when I grabbed her,” Bertolt bit back tears. He already cried once in front of Reiner, he wasn’t going to again.

“What are we gonna do about Annie?” The words tumbled out of his mouth before he could stop them. Reiner’s expression deepend, and he set his jaw.

“I don’t know. Maybe Zeke will send Piek to get her or something. I’m gonna go turn in for the nigh-”

“Wait!” Bertolt reached his hand out and grabbed his friend’s arm, “Can we talk?”

“What about?”

“Reiner… What happened to us?” The blond raised his brows and blinked rapidly.

“Goodnight, Bertolt,” he turned and left the deck into the ship.

****

The ship hit land and tumbled Bertolt awake. He groaned quietly and sat up, looking out of the porthole. They were ashore one of Marley’s beaches. He recognized it as one of his childhood hangout spots and stood up. Bertolt walked out of the cabin to see Reiner retying Eren’s restraints and hoisting him on his back. He went back to the cabins of the ship and knocked on the door where Ymir was supposed to be.

“Ymir. Time to get up.” He sounded meek and hated it.

“Just…. Give me a minute.” She sounded hoarse and he already knew why. He could hear the creaking of floorboards as she approached the door. Ymir opened it and shoved Bertolt out of the way with one hand on her face. Guilt washed over him while he stood there with his hand still resting on the wall.

****

When the trio stepped through the gates of Marleyan territory, they were greeted with cheers and screaming. They reached the end of the road leading to the warrior camp. Back where it all started. Eren started to thrash around wildly and knocked Reiner forward with the force he was using.

“CALM THE FUCK DOWN, EREN! QUIT MOVING SO MU-” Reiner’s face was smashed into the ground and Eren kept pushing his back against him.

“What is going on over here?” A calm voice entered the scene. Zeke stepped out from the path further ahead and his eyes widened at the sight. Eren Yeager, a woman he’s never seen before, and only two of the four warriors that were sent out.

“Come, we have much to discuss. We’ll take the founding titan too.” The trio and Eren were pulled along the rest of the way to the warrior camp while Zeke talked to them.

“May I ask who you are, young lady?” Zeke questioned.

“Ymir.”

Zeke paused for a moment and then responded,

“Ymir Fritz?”

“No. Just… Ymir,” she sounded dejected and was sluggish with her movements. Reiner spoke up’

“Ymir seems to have the jaw titan and-”

Zeke cut him off, “What! How? Where is Marcel Galliard?!” Bertolt looked to Reiner and then to Ymir, a pained expression on her face.

“We encountered Ymir in her pure titan form and Marcel saved me by pushing me out of the way. I should be dead.” Reiner quickly responded to the other blond. Zeke frowned and no more conversation was started until they arrived at the warrior camp.

Upon arriving, kids were stretching and getting ready for what Bertolt recognized as the ten mile run. A lot of these kids look like they won’t make it except for a few.

‘I feel bad for the kids that do make it.’ He thought. When they reached the camp’s office area, some sort of security was called and Eren was taken off somewhere. Thrashing the entire time.

“So tell me, you two, where is Annie Leonhardt and Marcel Galliard?” The room was silent for what seemed like hours until Reiner piped up.

“Well, as you know now, Ymir possess the power of the Jaws Titan and Annie… She uh, crystallized herself after being caught to avoid interrogation I think.”

“So what you’re saying is that the woman right here has Jaws and Annie is still on Paradis?

“... yes.”

Ymir added to the conversation,

“What’s gonna happen to me?”

“Good question,” Zeke answered, “You will either keep Jaws until one of the other warrior candidates meets requirements for it and your time is up. Or, you will simply be eaten now and Jaws will be given to Marcel’s brother. Porco. It’s up to the high authorities and you yourself.” Ymir shuddered and fell back into her seat.

“As for you two, your families want to see you. And Reiner, I think your cousin, Gabi, may inherit the Armored Titan next.” He chuckled and Reiner smiled nervously with him.

“Also, you’re going to go back to Paradis to retrieve Annie. Go say Hi to everyone you know, and then return back to me.” The room was dead silent and the shifter’s eyes widened.

“All of us?” Ymir asked.

“You have Jaws, don’t you?” Ymir fell silent. Zeke looked at all of them.

“I expect you guys to be back here by,” he checked his watch, “ Six sharp. Any later and you will be speaking to the commander.” Zeke dismissed them all and the door slammed shut behind them.

“Oh my god… We really have to go back,” Reiner breathed out, “I don’t think I could handle seeing them again.”

“Does it matter?! Reiner we know you’re messed up and crap. Quit trying to put it on other people. You are the reason that you’re messed up.” Ymir started to yell and it was like when Annie almost killed Reiner all over again. Except he was pretty sure Ymir really would kill him. He was snapped out of his thoughts when a smack sliced through the air. Bertolt turned to look at the other two and saw that it was Reiner who had actually backhanded Ymir. His hand was outstretched and there were faint tear tracks on his face.

“You fucker!” She snarled and lunged at the blond. They both fell to the ground and dust flew up around them. Reiner tried to restrain her hands while Ymir used everything she had. She threw blows to his face and chest and eventually catching him in the throat. Reiner’s hands flew to his neck while he coughed and sputtered. Ymir stood up and started to scream at him again. Reiner’s face was contorted into so many emotions, that it was hard to distinguish if he was even listening to Ymir scream at him.

Ymir started to walk away when Reiner stood up and lunged at her. He wrapped her in a choke-hold and his face curled into a snarl almost as bad as Ymir’s. Just like five years ago, Bertolt stood still like a deer caught in the headlights. Ymir struggled and eventually stopped kicking her legs and focused on Reiner’s arms.

“Please stop. Reiner."

After his hushed, low toned speech, Reiner let her go and she was the one coughing and sputtering.  

  


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reiner and Bertolt talk before being forced back to Paradis.

Eventually, the fight was broken up by Bertolt’s desperate pleas for them to stop. Bertolt walked off to where he remembered his house to be. He knocked on the door and was met with a woman in a robe and nothing else.

“What’re you doin’ here?” she slurred. The woman was obviously drunk and Bertolt wondered if his dad was in the same state.

“ I live here,” he responded curtly.

“ That’s strange. I don’t eva see ya ‘round here.”

“ I’m a warrior.” That seemed to surprise the woman and she stepped aside, letting him in to see the distraught mess that his house was in. There was trash piled up in the corner, mail scattered on the table and floor, plates piled up in the sink and on the coffee table. He kept walking down the hall and his room was almost as he left it. Someone had obviously gone through it. Bertolt checked where he kept his money. He had more than two-hundred dollars when he left, and he kept it in a small box taped under his desk. The money was all gone and the box sat on the ground. He frowned deeply and stepped out of his room. 

He looked for his father and found him lying on his bed, sleeping. His father’s room was the cleanest room in the house. The only things that made it dirty were all the bottles wrappers next to his bed. There was unwashed laundry in the corner and he grimaced. 

‘Jesus Christ, dad. Did you really depend on me to take care of everything?’ He thought bitterly. His dad stirred in his sleep and Bertolt walked over to shake him awake. 

“Dad. It’s me.”

“Nhhhhhh… Whaa?” Bertolt shook him a little harder.

“Wake up. It’s me, Bertolt.”

“Bertolt?” His father opened his eyes and then shut them again.

“ Go away.”

The words stung. A punch from Reiner would’ve hurt less than what his dad just said. He tried to shake his father a little more, and earned a slap to the arm. His dad truly didn’t want him anymore. Bertolt turned out of the house and didn’t look back.

****

He decided to head to the beach coast and when he reached it, there were a multitude of kids running and splashing in the water and building sand castles. He remembered when he and Reiner would build sand castles that were more just mounds than actual structures. When they would both splash in water and Bertolt would pretend to be a shark because he knew Reiner was terrified of them. 

He sighed and kept walking down the coast. Maybe someday, they could splash in the water again and build sand castles. What happened to them? It could be because of his personality switches back on Paradis. Yeah, probably. He turned back and started on the way to his best friend’s house. 

Is that what they were? Best friends? It sure didn’t feel like it. He always hung out with Historia and flirted with her somewhat before Ymir pushed him away. Then, other days he would come from behind and hug him and bury his face into Bertolt’s back. What were they? Maybe it was the personality disorder Bertolt thought that he almost developed. He reached Reiner’s house and knocked on the door. There was a minute wait before a young girl with black hair and green eyes answered the door. 

“Who’re you?” The girl asked.

“I’m Bertolt. Reiner’s friend.”

“Oooohhh you. Yeah, Reiner’s been talking about you nonstop wondering if you were oka-”

“Gabi, who’s at the door?” Reiner’s voice boomed from the stairs.

“Your friend Bertolot.” Gabi pronounced his name really wrong.

“I’ll handle it,” Reiner responded coolly. The blond shooed Gabi away and took her place in the doorway. 

“Wanna come in?” Bertolt nodded and followed him to the dining room. Reiner had a small immediate and extended family. His mother, step-dad, and Reiner himself was all of his immediate family. Reiner’s extended family was just a bit bigger. With his two aunts, two uncles and Gabi. Bertolt only had his father and even then…

“Bertolt! Honey, it is  **so** great to see you!” Karina, Reiner’s mother, crooned. 

“You too, Ms. Braun.” He replied quickly. Bertolt leaned over to Reiner and whispered to him,

“Can we go for a walk?”

“Uh, yeah. Hold on.” Reiner leaned over to his mother and asked to be excused. She fussed a little and eventually let them go.

“Did you want to talk?” The blond asked.

“Yeah, actually. What are we gonna do? About Annie I mean.”

“The operation will probably take a couple weeks to a month so we should probably plan for what’s coming. We have to take into consideration that Erwin’s squad may already be waiting for our return. And the fact that we have Eren.”

“Where is he anyways?” Bertolt asked.

“Zeke told me that he’s being held captive for the next generation of royal family to eat. Which probably means Historia may have to be captured as well.” 

“Why can’t Zeke just have a kid or something?” Bertolt asked quizzically. Reiner shrugged,

“I dunno.” They walked in silence for a while until they arrived at the beach again. They walked on the sand and found a place to sit. The sun glistened on the sea and shined red, pink, and orange, the colors bled into each other. Bertolt felt like this was some sort of painting and he and Reiner were the centerpieces. 

“Bertolt, can we talk? Like have an actual conversation instead of just small talk.” Bertolt’s brows raised in surprise and confusion. 

“Don’t we have conversations?”

“No and it’s not-. I just… I don’t know. Everything I say always feels strained and I don’t think that it’s supposed to be like that.” Bertolt started to bite the inside of his lip. Rough from all the times he tore through it when in nervous situations. He should probably see a doctor or psychiatrist for tha-

“Bertolt! You good?” He was ripped out of his thoughts when Reiner started to wave a hand in his face. The blond bopped him on the nose and his hands flew to his nose. 

“You started to space out while I was talking.” 

“Oh. Sorry uh, do you wanna repeat it?”

“I, uh, no. It wasn’t anything important.”

“No. Tell me what it was.” Reiner’s lips drew into a line and he responded quietly.

“I don’t want to anymore.” It was almost a whisper. Bertolt was starting to get antsy and wrung his hands together. 

“You can tell me anything. I’m not gonna be mad if that helps.”

“I think I like you.”

Bertolt blanched and set his jaw. He got up and left Reiner alone on the beach.


	3. Heading Back: A chapter with Reiner Braun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chapter from Reiner's POV.  
> Trigger warning: Some flashbacks
> 
> Also survey corps

 

He knew he shouldn’t have said anything. He knew Bertolt would walk away and abandon him. Just like he thought. Maybe mom was right. _Everyone will abandon you if you step a little out of line. Just like your father, Reiner. Remember that you only really have yourself._ Reiner’s mom’s voice rung in his head like church bells. He didn’t know how long he sat on that beach before getting up and heading back to his house. It was long past dark and when he walked in, he was greeted by his mother’s concerned clucking. Wait a sec… He checked the time.

Holy shit. He was supposed to be back at the Warrior camp an hour ago. He ran out of the house and sprinted.

_Reiner stomped into Shiganshina district, steam rising from his feet every time he stepped on an object or human. He looked from above and saw the small, ant-like guards starting up cannons. He almost felt bad for what he was about to do. Most of them were going to be crushed by his feet or blasted back from the impact of the wall about to be obliterated. He set back into the sprinting position he had practiced for so long. He started to run. The guards panicked, yelling and shouting at each other weather to fire or run. Some fired and then ran and others ran for their lives. Smart Devils. Reiner braced for impact of the wall Sina. He smashed into it an-_

Reiner smashed into the door of the Warrior Camp building.

“Nice of you to decide to show up,” Ymir sneered.

“Family kept me back, sorry.” It was a phony excuse and apology but anything was better than what really happened. Zeke started to explain the mission details and accepted any offers of something better. Bertolt spoke up about the plan that they talked about earlier. They would act as civilians and sneak into wall Maria, where they assumed Annie was being imprisoned and take her. By any means necessary. Historia is also part of the true royal bloodline. They would just have her eat Eren and Historia would have the power of the Founding and Attack Titan.

The door was pushed open and in came Porco Galliard.

“The ship’s ready for you guys. It’s stocked with the bare necessities so don’t go piggi- eating all the food.” Porco tried to avoid using words that even slightly sounded like his name. Reiner almost finished the words for him. Words couldn’t describe how much he hated Porco. Even though Porco was younger than him by a year but it never deterred him. He resorted to violence when it came to Reiner’s arguments. Reiner knew that Porco probably hated him even more now that he heard of his brother’s sacrifices.

“You guys are good with the plan, right?” The group nodded and started to stand when Zeke spoke again,

“Fail and there **will** be consequences.”

****

The three made their way to the harbor in a tense silence. Ymir stood in the middle of Reiner and Bertolt while they boarded. It was several hours later when Reiner slumped into the cot in the corner of his cabin. He didn’t even particularly like Annie, she hated him and he hated her. End of story. She beat him up when they were younger. Not much of a surprise considering that he was the one that insisted they continue the mission instead of facing Marley again. She kicked him until he couldn’t breathe and was wheezing while she walked away.

Reiner stood up and paced around the room. The old thoughts of Annie, the thought of Bertolt leaving him for good after his confession, they haunted him already. He hated it. He felt weak for even letting them take over his head. The blond went to the porthole and wiped the fog from it. Despite the fact that the ship was heated, he still felt freezing.

****

The next morning, Reiner woke up on the floor. His back ached from the hard wood floor and his eyes felt strained. He looked out of the window again and what he saw made his blood curdle. The survey corps. _How the hell are they here?_ Reiner dropped to the floor and crawled on his elbows out of his room to the room closest to his. Bertolt’s. He opened the door and shut it quickly. Bertolt wasn’t in there. Harsh voices came from the deck and he knew who they were already. Commander Erwin and Captain Levi. He was pretty sure Eren was up there too. People started to walk down the stairs and into the room hall. He heard Ymir’s door get smashed in. He crawled into the only hiding place he could find. The small closet. Reiner heard his own door get kicked in and voices of it being clear. His arm trembled and he suddenly heard Bertolt’s door splinter open.

“He has to be in here. It’s the only place.” Eren’s voice rang out.

“Calm down, Eren. Just start searching.” He recognized that one too. Armin.

“Hey, Eren, I’m gonna finish up in here, head back up to the commander and I’ll shout if I need help.” Reiner furrowed his brows, what was he getting at?

“Reiner I know you’re in here. Come out before I call for someone.” Reiner opened the closet and was met face to face with the small blonde.

“What do you want?” His voice was a harsh whisper.

“Answers.”

  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the shortness of this chapter. I'm trying to update this everyday for NaNoWriMo. There will be a part two to this chapter.
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated! 
> 
> (psst next chapter will also be from Reiner's POV)


End file.
